Original Mother under the Blood moon
by Adorable Kitten
Summary: Bella is the creator of both vampires and werewolves, she basically there mother. She is two thousand years old but doesn't look a day over 19 years old. She is a powerful vampire with the ability to shape shift into a wolf. She was born in the 900BC give or take.
1. summary and profiles

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own the storyline.**_

 _ **Original mother under the blood moon ~ summary and character profiles**_

 **Summary:**

Bella is the creator of both vampires and werewolves, she basically there mother. She is two thousand years old but doesn't look a day over 19 years old. She is a powerful vampire with the ability to shape shift into a wolf. She was born in the 900BC give or take.

 **Character profiles:**

 _Creator(mother) of vampires and werewolves_

 **Bella:** 19 years old, icy blue eyes, black with red and brown strikes hair, creator of both vampires and werewolves, unlimited powers like subjective precognition, telepathy, pathokinesis, tactile telepathy, relationship identification, tracking sense, pain illusion, sensory deprivation, relationship manipulation, mental and physical shields, mental invisibility, addictive contentment, ability identification, the ability to shift into a huge white wolf, as well as a lot more, no mate(in the later episodes she is mated to both Jasper and Peter).

 _The Cullen/Hale coven_

 **Alice:** 17 years old, golden eyes, short black hair that spikes everywhere, pixie-like vampire, basic vampire abilities, self-control, subjective precognition(got from Bella after she was turned), mate to Edward, adopted daughter to Carlisle and Esme, adopted sister to Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, cousin to Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Garrett and Kate.

 **Carlisle:** 23 years old, golden eyes, blond hair, doctor vampire, basic vampire abilities, self-control, mate to Esme, adopted father to Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, cousin to Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Garrett and Kate.

 **Edward:** 17 years old, golden eyes, bronze hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, self-control, telepathy(got from Bella after he was turned), mate to Alice, adopted son to Carlisle and Esme, adopted brother to Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, cousin to Eleazer, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Garrett and Kate.

 **Emmett:** 20 years old, golden eyes, short curly black hair, bear-like vampire, basic vampire abilities, advanced strength, self-control, mate to Rosalie, adopted son to Carlisle and Esme, adopted brother to Edward, Alice and Jasper, cousin to Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Garrett and Kate.

 **Esme:** 26 years old, golden eyes, dark brown with caramel hints hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, self-control, architect, mate to Carlisle, adopted mother to Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, cousin to Eleazer, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Garrett and Kate.

 **Jasper:** 19 years old, golden eyes, honey blond hair, vampire, pathokinesis, basic vampire abilities, self-control, no mate(later episodes mated to Bella and Peter), adopted son to Carlisle and Esme, twin to Rosalie, adopted brother to Alice, Edward and Emmett, cousin to Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Garrett and Kate.

 **Rosalie:** 18 years old, golden eyes, pale blond hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, enhanced beauty, self-control, mate to Emmett, adopted daughter to Carlisle and Esme, twin to Jasper, adopted sister to Alice and Edward, cousin to Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Garrett and Kate.

 _The la push wolf pack_

 **Sam:** 28 years old, brown eyes, black hair, basic shape-shifter traits, alpha voice, shifts into a huge black wolf, imprint to Emily, Alpha, pack brother to Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah.

 **Jared:** 18 years old, brown eyes, brown hair, basic shape-shifter traits, beta to Sam, superior eyesight, imprint to Kim, shifts into a huge medium brown wolf, pack brother to Paul, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah.

 **Paul:** 18 years old, brown eyes, black hair, basic shape-shifter traits, third in command to Sam, imprint to Rachel(Jacob's older sister), shifts into a huge silvery/gray wolf, pack brother to Jared, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah.

 **Jacob:** 18 years old, dark brown eyes, black hair, basic shape-shifter traits, rightful alpha, alpha voice, superior strength, shifts into a huge reddish brown wolf, pack brother to Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah, no imprint.

 **Seth:** 16 years old, brown eyes, black hair, younger brother to Leah, basic shape-shifter traits, superior hearing, shifts into a huge sandy brown wolf, pack brother to Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil and Embry, no imprint.

 **Leah:** 28 years old, brown eyes, black hair, basic shape-shifter traits, superior speed, shifts into a huge yet smaller gray wolf, older sister to Seth, pack sister to Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil and Embry, no imprint.

 **Embry:** 18 years old, brown eyes, black hair, basic shape-shifter traits, shifts into a huge gray with black spots on his back wolf, pack brother to Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Seth and Leah, no imprint.

 **Quil:** 18 years old, dark brown eyes, black hair, basic shape-shifter traits, shifts into a huge chocolate wolf, pack brother to Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Seth and Leah, imprint to 4 year old Claire.

 _The Volturi Kings and Queens_

 **Aro:** 28 years old, red eyes, jet black hair, brother to Didyme, vampire, basic vampire abilities, limited self-control, tactile telepathy(got from Bella after he was turned), mate to Sulpicia, co-leader to the Volturi, brother and coven mate to Marcus, Athenodora, Caius, master to Alec, Jane, Heidi, Demetri, Felix, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Renata and Santiago.

 **Marcus:** 28 years old, red eyes, black hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, self-control, relationship identification(got from Bella after he was turned), mate to Didyme, co-leader to the Volturi, brother and coven mate to Aro, Sulpicia, Caius and Athenodora, master to Alec, Jane, Heidi, Demetri, Felix, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Renata and Santiago.

 **Caius:** 28 years old, red eyes, white hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, self-control, co-leader to the Volturi, brother and coven mate to Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus and Didyme, master to Alec, Jane, Heidi, Demetri, Felix, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Renata and Santiago.

 **Sulpicia:** 28 years old, red eyes, dark brown hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, self-control, tactile telepathy(like Aro, got from Bella after she was turned), co-queen to the Volturi, sister and coven mate to Didyme, Athenodora, Caius and Marcus.

 **Didyme:** 28 years old, red eyes, black hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, self-control, happiness induction(got from Bella after she was turned), younger sister to Aro, mate to Marcus, co-queen to the Volturi, coven mate to Caius and Athenodora, killed by her older brother Aro.

 **Athenodora:** 28 years old, red eyes, very pale white hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, self-control, coven mate to Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus, Didyme, mate to Caius.

 _The Volturi Guard_

 **Alec:** 13 years old, red eyes, dark brown hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, self-control, twin to Jane, sensory deprivation(got from Bella after he was turned), guard to Aro, Caius and Marcus.

 **Jane:** 13 years old, red eyes, blond with pale brown strikes, twin to Alec, vampire, self-control, basic vampire abilities, pain illusion(got from Bella after she was turned), guard to Aro, Caius and Marcus.

 **Demetri:** 18 years old, red eyes, black hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, self-control, tracking sense, guard to Aro, Caius and Marcus.

 **Felix:** 19 years old, red eyes, black hair, vampire, self-control, basic vampire abilities, superior strength, guard to Aro, Caius and Marcus.

 **Heidi:** 20 years old, red eyes, self-control, vampire, basic vampire abilities, enhanced beauty, physical attraction, guard and fisher to Aro, Caius and Marcus.

 **Chelsea:** 19 years old, red eyes, light brown hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, mate to Afton, self-control, relationship manipulation(got from Bella after she was turned), guard to Aro, Caius and Marcus.

 **Afton:** 19 years old, red eyes, brown hair, vampire, self-control, basic vampire abilities, mate to Chelsea, mental invisibility(got from Bella after he was turned), guard to Aro, Caius and Marcus.

 **Corin:** 20 years old, red eyes, blond hair, vampire, self-control, basic vampire abilities, addictive contentment(got from Bella after she was turned), guard to Aro, Caius and Marcus, no mate.

 **Renata:** 21 years old, red eyes, black hair, vampire, self-control, basic vampire abilities, aversion field(got from Bella after she was turned), Aro's personal guard, guard to Caius and Marcus as well.

 **Santiago:** 21 years old, red eyes, black hair, vampire, self-control, basic vampire abilities, improved strength, improved speed, guard to Aro, Caius and Marcus.

 _ **The Denali coven**_

 **Eleazar:** 23 years old, golden eyes, brown hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, mate to Carmen, adopted brother to Tanya, Irina, Laurent who is deceased and Kate, self-control, ability identification(got from Bella after he was turned), cousin to Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

 **Carmen:** 24 years old, golden eyes, dark brown hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, mate to Eleazar, adopted sister to Tanya, Irina, Laurent who is deceased and Kate, self-control, cousin to Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

 **Tanya:** 18 years old, golden eyes, strawberry blond hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, self-control, sister to Irina and Kate, coven mate to Eleazar and Carmen, Laurent who is deceased yet mated to Irina, cousin to Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, no mate.

 **Irina:** 18 years old, golden eyes, pale blond hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, self-control, mate to Laurent who is deceased, sister to Tanya and Kate, coven mate to Eleazer and Carmen, cousin to Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, was killed by Caius Volturi.

 **Kate:** 19 years old, golden eyes, pale blond hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, self-control, no mate(as of right now), sister to Tanya and Irina who is deceased, coven mate to Eleazar, Carmen and Laurent who is deceased, psychic electrokinesis(got from Bella after she was turned), cousin to Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

 **Laurent:** 18 years old, red eyes, black hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, self-control, mate to Irina is deceased, killed by the Uley wolf pack in La push, coven mate to Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazer and Carmen, was part of James' coven along with Victoria who are both deceased.

 _ **The Nomads**_

 **Garrett:** 19 years old, red eyes, brown hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, self-control, no mate(as of right now), friend to Jasper, Peter and Alistair.

 **Peter:** 19 years old, red eyes, silver blond hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, no mate (later episodes mate to Jasper and Bella), friend to Peter and Alistair, sired to Jasper.

 **Alistair:** 19 years old, red eyes, dark blond hair, vampire, basic vampire abilities, tracking sense (got from Bella after he was turned), friend to Jasper and Peter.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own the storyline.**_

 _ **Original mother under the blood moon ~chapter one**_

 _Storyline_

 **Bella's pov:** my name is Isabella, but call me Bella because I haven't been called Isabella in over two thousand years. I am 19 years old cause I stopped aging two thousand years ago. I am a very powerful vampire with the ability to shift into a huge white wolf. I am traveling the world to check on all my children or creations if you will. Right now I am on my way to Forks, Washington to where I know where one of my creation is. I am driving a 2016 chevy truck. My creation or children that I am going to see are known as werewolves also known as shape-shifters that turn into huge ass wolves.

 **Alice's pov:** my name is Alice Cullen, I am 17 years old and I am a vampire who can see the future. I don't know much about my human life all I know is that when I woke up as a vampire I could see the future. I am living in Forks, Washington with my family. I don't know who changed me into a vampire.

My family includes Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper they are also vampires. Here are some facts about each of my family members. Firstly, you have Carlisle, he is a doctor at Forks Hospital. He was made vampire in the 1640's. He is mated to Esme.

Secondly, you have Esme, she is a stay at home mother who draws and loves to cook even though none of us can eat.

Esme and Carlisle are the parental figures of the family.

Thirdly, you have my mate Edward, he is Carlisle's first son so he is the oldest. Edward can read minds and he is 17 years old. Carlisle changed him in the year of 1918 when the flu hit.

Fourthly, you have Rosalie, she is 18 years old and blond. She is twin to Jasper even though that is the cover story we have going since we are all going to school at Fork High. She hates being a vampire but if she wasn't changed into a vampire she wouldn't have meet her mate.18

Fifthly, you have Emmett, he is 20 years old and he has short black curly hair. He is a bear of a brother and he is Rosalie's mate. He enjoys playing with his food when he goes out hunting, he enjoys playing videos and pranking us when he can. Otherwise he spends him time with Rosalie.

Carlisle, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie all don't have extra gifts like myself, Edward and Jasper.

Lastly, you have Jasper, he is 19 years old. He is honey blond and his gift is that he can feel and control every emotion around him. He was in the southern vampire wars, I found him about 60 years in a diner and I asked him if he would join me in finding Carlisle and he said yes ma'am. He sired Peter while he was in the southern vampire wars. His sire was Maria who was a warlord.

There are rumors about the creator of us but no one knows her name all the only thing we know is that she is the mother not only to the vampires of the world but also to the shape-shifters. Everyone calls her mother.

 **Carlisle's pov:** my name is Carlisle Cullen, I am 23 years old. I am vampire and have been since the 1640's I don't know who changed me. I work at Forks Hospital as a doctor. My family and I hunt animals instead of humans. I am mated to my lovely wife Esme who keep me grounded. I am leader of my family/coven. My sons are Edward, Emmett and Jasper and my daughters are Alice and Rosalie. Let me tell you a little about each of my family members.

Firstly, you have my daughter Alice, she is a pixie-like vampire who can see the future and she is 17 years old. Alice came to me with Jasper about 60 years ago or so. She is mated to Edward who can read minds.

Secondly, you have my son Edward, I changed him in the year 1918 when his birth mother begged me to save his life. His power is that he can read minds within a mile of where he is. He is mated to his pixie-like vampire named Alice.

Thirdly, you have my daughter Rosalie, she is tall pretty young lady. She is 18 years old, she is mated to my bear of a son Emmett. She hates being a vampire, but she is very protective of her family. I changed her about a year or so give or take a few years after I changed Edward. I was hoping that she would be his mate but he only saw her a sister. I found Rosalie on the side of the road almost dead she was rape by her ex fiancé and his friends.

Fourthly, you have my son Emmett, he is the size of a bear. He is 20 years old. He is mated to his model of a wife Rosalie. He was attacked by a bear when Rosalie found him. She brang him to me to change him well she begged me to save his life and that he was her mate. Emmett is such a goof ball but that makes him more lovable. He enjoys hunting grizzly bears and playing with them as well as playing video games.

Fifthly, you have my son Jasper, He is 19 years old, has honey blond hair. He came to me with Alice about 60 years ago. His power is that he can feel and control every emotion around him within a few miles. He is the only single one in the family. I feel so bad for him cause he feels every emotion this family feels. I feel that his mate is coming I just don't know when.

Lastly, you have my beautiful and lovely wife and mate Esme. I was the one who changed her when she jumped off a cliff when she found out her son in her human life died. She loves being the mother of Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper as well as being a vampire. She doesn't have an extra gift.

I also don't have an extra gift. Well there you have my family and I. I love my family to death even though they can be a handful. We hunt animals instead of humans. I have heard rumors about the creator of all vampires and shape-shifters on earth. I don't know her name or anything other than the fact that everyone calls her mother. There are those who know what her name is and what she looks like. I know that everyone in the family is looking forward to meeting and seeing her.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **What do you all think?**_


End file.
